I Realize
by tojo1973
Summary: Rory is the Maid of Honor at Paris' wedding...to Logan. Guess who turns out to be the Best Man, and Logan's cousin: Tristan. Sparks Fly. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore walked up the walkway to the familiar solid-oak door. Her stomach was doing somersaults the US Olympic team would be proud of. Her mind was screaming for her to run the other way, but she wouldn't. She had to face this head-on. She had to have closure. It had to be done.

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, her eyes closed, calming her frazzled nerves before lifting her hand and pressing the doorbell. The whole minute she was waiting she was contemplating just how fast she could get to her car. It was a long walk back to the driveway. Before she could contemplate it even further, the door creaked open, revealing an elderly man in a tuxedo, a stiff, proper smile on his face.

"Ahh, Miss Gilmore. So nice to see you again."

"Armon, it's great to see you too," she said, a genuine smile on her face. She remembered the butler from her previous, yet short visits to the home before. She'd only been there a handful of times, and to her, it was more than enough. However, she liked Armon. He was very kind to her.

"If you'd follow me, everyone is in the sitting room," he said, stepping behind her to take her coat and hanging it over his arm before walking in front of her, leading her down a long hallway to what she assumed was the sitting room and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Armon," she said, touching his arm before walking into the room.

He nodded slightly at her, a smile on his face as he closed the door, leaving her standing there, her back to whatever she knew she couldn't avoid anymore.

"Rory!" she heard a shout from behind her, that familiar voice that was much happier than she had heard it in the past, but a voice she knew just the same.

She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath to calm her nerves, her mother's voice blaring in her head.

_Suck it up, kid. You can do this._

Leave it to her mother to be so blunt, even in her mind. She straightened her shoulders, opened her eyes, and turned around, plastering as big a smile as she can muster.

"Paris, you look great," she said, and meant it. The woman who had once been her rival, then one of her greatest friends stood before her grown up, a smile that was so bright it reached her eyes.

"And you look like you haven't slept in days," Paris quipped, her tone unusual although the content showing just how little the blunt woman had really changed.

"You say the sweetest things," Rory deadpanned.

"Hey! You are my Maid of Honor, and that means bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, got it!"

She nodded and saluted, "Aye, aye, Mon Capitan."

Paris grinned and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug, Rory's arms pinned beneath hers.

"Paris," Rory coughed, "Need to breath."

"Right," Paris said, stepping back. "We have a lot to talk about. The Best Man will be here shortly, and we need to work out the details of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Of course, both will be tasteful. No tassels!" She turned abruptly and eyed the person behind her.

"No tassels, babe. I promise," the man said, his hands up in surrender as he walked over to the two women. He slid is arm around Paris' waist and kissed her cheek before looking over at Rory, a pensive and cautious look in his eye.

"How are you, Ace?" Logan Huntsburger asked, his one hand on his fiancé, the other tucked tightly in the pocket of his steel gray dress slacks.

"Good, Logan. You look happy." She meant it. He had a look of peace about him that was never there before.

He smiled and looked from her to Paris, his smile growing bigger, then back to her.

"I am."

Rory just stood and watched the two together. She never would have figured in a million years that these two people before him would ever be in the same room again, much less be getting married.

After Rory's graduation, she set out on the road with Obama's campaign, soaking in as much as she possibly could. When the campaign starting dying down, she had sent her resume to several papers on the east coast, even sending some to Huntsburger-owned papers. She figured she'd had enough experience to take on Logan's father, or anyone else for that matter.

While on tour, she and Paris exchanged emails regularly. Paris had told her about the horrible breakup between her and Doyle, finding him in bed with her life coach of all things. Rory was there for her, even called her once a week to check on her. They kept in touch for most of the time Rory was away.

Rory had been home for a week to unwind, she got a call from Paris, asking her to meet her at the coffee shop they used to frequent in college. As she entered the restaurant, she noticed Paris sitting in the far-left corner, arguing with whoever was on the other end of her phone. As soon as she saw Rory walking toward her, she quickly hung up, and whenever Rory would ask her what that was about, Paris would change the subject, until Rory got up aggrevated and ready to leave. Paris then spilled that she had run into Logan a few weeks ago at the hospital where she was interning and had been seeing each other. Rory nodded and told Paris not to worry, that she was surprised, but happy that her friend found someone. Inside, she was hurting though. Her best friend and her ex-boyfriend had found comfort in each other, and yet, she was still alone.

She had moped around her childhood home for the rest of that week, her mother asking her if she was upset that Logan had moved on, or was it just the fact that he moved on before she did. She wasn't sure. She had kept in touch with Paris through phone calls and emails, always keeping a happy, supportive tone in her conversations. When Paris called one day screaming on the phone that Rory had to get back to Hartford because she was getting married and there was no way she was marrying Huntsburger without her best friend there, Rory was speechless. Her emotions were on overload. She didn't know what to say, so she simply said she'd be there. She would never tell her friend that she just didn't see how they would be good together.

Now, seeing them together, him holding her close to him, she could see it. They loved each other. While no one on this earth would ever imagine those two people together, they fit. Standing there, watching them, she realized that she was truly happy for her two friends. They had found the peace with each other that neither of them could find anywhere else. She smiled a genuine smile, suddenly any doubts and jealousy she had been harboring leaving as she looked at them.

"I just want to say how happy I am for you, and I'm honored to stand up with you on your wedding day."

Paris, never one to really show her emotions, started tearing up, moving away from Logan to capture Rory in another big hug, effectively cutting of her air supply. Rory let out a whoosh of air and rolled her eyes, looking over at Logan who was laughing at them. He met her gaze and smiled softly, showing his gratitude at her blessing.

"Paris," Rory groaned, "you'll have a dead Maid of Honor if you don't let go."

Paris let go and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a wuss, Gilmore. Now, come sit down so we can plan this shindig!" She grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her toward the couch, pulling her down with her.

Plopping on the couch next to her friend, Rory adjusted herself to a more comfortable position and looked down at the notebook on the coffee table in front of her.

"Okay, okay. Do you have a guest list prepared?"

"For mine, there's only you and me."

"Paris, there has to be more than that to make a bachelorette party. I can't be the only one to humiliate you throughout the night."

Paris shrugged and looked down at her notes, "You are my only real friend, and therefore I only need you there."

Rory looked at the woman who was trying, in true Paris fashion, to tamper down any emotions that might be creeping up. She placed her hand over Paris' and squeezed softly.

"Okay. Hey, how about I invite my mom too? She always knows how to have a good time."

Paris looked at Rory and grinned softly, "I'd like that. I've always liked Lorelai."

"She always liked you too. She would love to help you celebrate in the tackiest way possible."

Logan chuckled, "At least she likes one of us."

Rory looked up at him, surprised at first, then laughed softly. Logan has never been Lorelei's favorite person.

"Well, this is for Paris. I'm sure she'll be thrilled," she said, basically moving on from any more discussion about why her mother disliked the young man. "So who is your Best Man? Did you pick just one of them, or opt for both Colin and Finn?"

"Actually, I decided to ask my cousin to stand up for me."

Rory looked at him confused, "I didn't know you had a cousin."

Logan shrugged, shoving his hands back into his pockets, "I hadn't talked to him in a while since his parents sent him away. I caught up with him about a year ago. Basically, emailing him back and forth until I finally called the idiot. He should be here any minute."

Rory nodded; slightly unsettled that she never knew something like that about the man she was supposed to be in love with just a short while ago. Shaking her head of the thought, she looked back down at the notebook in Paris' lap and started going over the arrangements for the party. The wedding was in two weeks, so they decided to schedule the party for the week before. That way, both bride and groom would make it to the alter alive and sober.

She heard the faint sound of the doorbell chime as she continued on working with Paris. She had to admit her curiosity was at a high at the moment. She was interested in meeting this person whom she had no idea even existed until five minutes prior. Logan had excused himself and left the room, apparently to meet whoever this person was halfway. He'd left the door open and she heard muffled voices coming down the hall toward them.

"Paris, have you met his cousin?"

Paris shook her head, "No, but Logan said it was important to him that he stand up for him."

Rory nodded, looking perplexed. The voices got louder and she could hear laughter from both men as they approached the room. She looked back down at the notebook as they entered, not wanting to look to eager.

"Come on in, and let me introduce you to my beautiful bride and her Maid of Honor."

"It's about time, ya jerk," the man chuckled. Something in his voice sounded vaguely familiar to Rory.

"Babe, this is my cousin, Tristan. Tris, this is my fiancé, Paris-"

"Well, Paris Gellar, as I live and breathe. How did you snag my idiot cousin?"

Rory's breath caught in her throat. Tristan? Could it be the same Tristan? The Tristan from Chilton? Bible-boy Tristan?

Paris stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Well as I live and breathe, it's Tristan DuGray. Would've thought you'd be in prison by now."

Tristan laughed as he leaned over, kissing Paris on the cheek, "Funny Gellar. And who is this lovely lady?"

Rory, trying to control her shaking, stood up slowly and turned around, finding Tristan's eyes go wide at the site of her.

"Hello, Tristan."

"Mary?!"


	2. Chapter 2

They stood there, neither one moving or saying anything for what seemed much longer to them than the minute that passed. Logan looked over at Paris with a grin, and fought to contain the chuckle from coming out of his mouth when she winked back at him.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" He asked, fighting to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Tristan was still staring at Rory, not hearing his cousin's question. He could not believe she was standing in front of him. He had thought about her a lot over the years since he left. He never seemed to fully get her out of his head. Throughout his time at the military academy, then Princeton, he dated, but never got serious with anyone. To any onlooker, he was still the playboy he was at Chilton, and he never really corrected anyone on that assumption. His senior year of college, he did date one girl exclusively for almost the entire year, but it fizzled out. She wanted to get married, and he couldn't commit. He said it wasn't the right time and he didn't know if he would ever be ready to settle down. Inside, however, he knew it was because he didn't want any real relationship with anyone else but the woman standing before him. At the young age of sixteen, she was the one who captured his heart, and never really let go. The sad thing was, she never even knew it.

Rory herself was having trouble hearing anything other than the pounding of her heart in her chest. Why was she reacting this way? Tristan was just a boy when he had left, and she couldn't really say they were friends. They had made strides toward that though, and if she were honest with herself, she would admit that she had missed him for a long time after he'd gone. Her eyes traveled down his face to his body, admiring how he had filled out quite nicely since the last time she saw him. Her eyes found his again, and what she saw floored her; he was looking at her the same way as when he said goodbye; like he was looking at something precious. She suddenly started squirming under his gaze and turned her eyes down.

Finally, Paris had just about enough of the silence.

"Right, well since no one else is capable of speech at the moment; Logan, Tristan and I have known each other since pre-school. Tristan and Rory met while we were attending Chilton."

Logan nodded, folding his arms in front of him, trying to suppress a grin, "Interesting. "

Rolling her eyes, Paris walked in between the two of them, turning toward Rory, "Okay, now that we've all gotten acquainted again, Rory can help me finish with the party plans." She grabbed Rory's arm and started pulling her out of the room. "Logan, if you can get your brainless cousin out of his trance, please work on your end. Then we can all go out for dinner. Seven sharp, and where a tie!" With that, she slammed the door closed.

Shaking his head clear, Tristan turned around as the door slammed shut, catching a glimpse of Rory again before the door closed. Swallowing hard, he slammed his fists into his pockets and tried to calm himself down. It wouldn't do to make an ass out of himself in front of Logan. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from his immature cousin.

"So, what plans are we working on?" He said, trying to sound casual.

Logan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "We're working on the guest list for the Bachelor Party. Paris wants tasteful, so she gets final veto on who gets to come. Colin and Finn are on thin ice as it is."

Tristan nodded, clearly not really paying attention, "Sure, sounds fine."

Logan shook his head in amusement. These next few weeks were going to be very interesting.

~*~

Paris pulled Rory into the study and shut the door, throwing her into a chair and sitting next to her. She leaned over and slapped the girl in the face hard.

"Ow! Paris, what the hell?!" Rory cried, rubbing her red cheek.

"That was to wake your ass up. You were in Tristan land, and we need to finalize plans."

"I was not in Tristan land, I was merely surprised-"

"Save it! Let's get on with the plans. We also need to seat everyone at the reception." Paris threw the notepad on Rory's lap and proceeded to ramble on about plans. Meanwhile, Rory was not really listening. She kept stealing glances at the door, wondering what Tristan and Logan were talking about.

Paris stopped talking and just stared at her long-time friend. She knew this was risky. It had been almost 7 years since they'd seen each other. But, as much as she would have never admitted it then, she knew they had something back at Chilton that never had a chance to happen due to his stupidity and her naivety. She'd be damned if the best friend she ever had is going to be alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory walked back into the sitting room, grumbling about bossy blondes with bad dispositions.

"Go find my binder with all the contracts. I still haven't looked over the photographer's, and I'll be damned if he stiffs me for one damn picture! And hurry up; we don't have all that much time!" She pushed Rory right out of the study into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. They had been in there for over an hour going over the tiniest detail: what they were doing, where they were going, what kind of drinks they should have. Basically, she sucked any spontaneity out of her Bachelorette Party. Such is Paris Gellar.

Now, she was back in the sitting room, going over to the coffee table to find the blessed contracts binder. Heaven help the photographer if there was the slightest discrepancy. She took a deep breath to calm her aggravation, and placed her hand on her hips.

"I swear the woman would have made a perfect General," she mumbled, shaking her head and looking over the contents of the table, searching for the right folder.

"Nah, she'd have all the troops up against the wall before a firing squad for not saluting correctly," an amused said behind her, startling her. She spun around, and gasped, her eyes wide. When she realized who it was, she let the breath she was holding out, holding her hand on her chest.

"Man, some things never change. You scared me to death."

He grinned sheepishly and looked down before moving his eyes back up to her face, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

Once again Rory was caught off guard by her reactions to the man in front of her. He was unsettling her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt sixteen again.

"Oh, um, it's okay. I just didn't realize anyone was still in here." She crossed her arms around her stomach, hoping it would stop the butterflies from flying around in there.

Tristan pointed toward the door, "Yeah, Logan got an important phone call, so he stepped out for a few minutes."

Rory nodded, lifting her hand to pull some of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes darted everywhere but at him. Looking at him seemed to have an effect on her that was making her nervous. Of course, his close proximity wasn't making it any better.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she said, "So how have you been, Tristan?"

"Pretty good. I graduated from military school, top of my class. I then went to Princeton, and got my degree. I'm an architect now."

She looked at him surprised, "An architect? I didn't even know you could draw. "

He grinned, that same cocky smirk he had in high school, and said, "There's a lot of things you didn't know about me."

Rory flushed at the tone in his voice and squirmed, trying desperately not to let on to him that he was affecting her.

"So, are you living here again?" She said, hoping beyond all hope her voice was steady and showed none of her nervousness.

He nodded, "Yeah, my grandfather left me his home when he died. It was just sitting there empty for years until the owners of the firm wanted to open a branch office in Hartford and asked me to head it up. I thought it was time to come home."

"I'm sorry about your grandfather. I know he was important to you."

He smiled softly, "Thank you. He died my sophomore year at Princeton. It was hard at first, but I know he's still with me."

She smiled up at him, "I'm sure he's proud of you."

His smile grew wider, sincerity glowing in his eyes, "Thank you." He started at her for a moment before asking, "So how about you? What is the great Rory Gilmore doing these days?"

She laughed softly, fixing that darn hair that fell again, "Well, I was on the Obama campaign trail, working for an internet paper for a while. I've been on several interviews for papers in the Northeast, but realized that I like working for the net papers. It gives me the freedom to do what I love, which is to write, but also I can live wherever I want."

He laughed and looked down, "Stars Hollow."

She looked at him, surprised yet again, "As a matter of fact, yes. Right now, I'm living with my mom and her husband. I'm hoping to find something suitable for myself soon."

"So does that mean there's no one special in your life?" The question came out as casual, but inside, Tristan was nervous as hell for the answer.

Rory shook her head no. "I haven't really had much time for dating since I graduated, what with the tour and all."

Tristan looked at her seriously, "Logan told me you two were an item back in college."

Rory looked around nervously, her arms wrapped around herself again. "Well, it's nice Logan talks to someone about things. I had no clue he even had a cousin. Says so much about our relationship, huh?"

"Well, to his defense, we hadn't been in touch in a few years, so he could have not even thought it was important."

"So, what about you? Any special girl being pushed up against any lockers?" Rory asked, her voice holding a teasing tone.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm single."

"Ahh, no woman can snare the bachelorhood of the Great Tristan DuGray."

Tristan's smile was still in place, but held seriousness to it, "I don't know. I think there is one woman who I'd gladly give up my single status for."

Rory felt her cheeks heat up, and her body shivered. The tone of his voice gave her Goosebumps.

She cleared her throat before attempting to speak, "Um, well, I better be getting this back to Paris. She'll sick the dogs on me if I make her wait anymore."

Tristan laughed and nodded, "I'll walk you back. I think my cousin forgot all about me."

Rory felt like an awkward teenager all over again. She nodded shyly and smiled. "Sure."

He stepped back and gestured for her to lead the way. On the way, they walked side by side, her explaining just how she and Paris ended up being friends after he left. He laughed when she told him about the CNN incident.

When they got to the door of the study, Rory turned to him and looked up at him, smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're here Tristan. "

He smiled, his eyes twinkling down at her, "Me too. It's been great catching up."

"Yes it has," she said, suddenly shy again.

The stood there, staring at each other for yet another minute before he shook himself out of his trance and put his hand on the knob.

"Here you go," he gestured with his hand.

She laughed softly, "Thank you, kind sir."

Tristan laughed with her and they both turned to look in the room, only to be horrified with what they found.

There, on an old mahogany table, with beautiful detailed carvings, was Logan, his back laying across the top, and Paris, straddling his legs and devouring his lips. They were so caught up in each other they didn't even notice they were interrupted.

Tristan's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. He looked over at Rory, whose mouth was opened so wide he thought she'd drag it on the floor, and pulled her out of the room, closing the door softly as to not disturb the occupants, not that anything could disturb them.

Rory looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "That was disturbing."

"Yeah," was all Tristan said, not able to get the image out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory woke up late the next morning, walking out of her old bedroom, her hair a mess, a robe thrown over her pajamas. She'd got in at around 2 am that morning.

The happy couple wanted to celebrate with the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, so they all went out to one of the most posh restaurants in Hartford. Of course, that did not stop Paris from picking the entire staff apart, from the promptness of service (which was excellent to any normal standard), to the Tuna steak, which was apparently not pink enough to her liking. She had the whole place running in circles trying to please her and, in true Paris fashion, all she did was nod, as well as leave just under the appropriate amount for a tip. She said it would give them incentive to try harder next time. After dinner, they went to a small pub, where they had at least five or six toasts to their upcoming nuptials. Rory, knowing she was a light-weight, drank right along with everyone, knowing full-well that Logan was a professional, and she would be sorry for it in the morning. For some reason she could not explain, she just needed to drown whatever she was feeling away. That, along with the site of what her and Tristan had witnessed that afternoon, made her want to drink until she was blind. Neither one said anything about seeing them, and both Logan and Paris didn't let on that they knew anyone saw them, so the subject didn't come up, much to Rory's appreciation.

She walked toward the coffee pot and took down her favorite mug, filling it with the awesome elixir to which she worshipped and sat down at the kitchen table, taking a long sip of the hot liquid. Her mind wandered back to the night before.

After witnessing what they had witnessed, Rory and Tristan went back to the sitting room, talking about the past and catching up with everything. Rory felt inexplicably comfortable around him, and told him about Dean and the LDB and quitting Yale and the yacht incident, basically everything. He told her about military school and Princeton. About an hour had gone by before Paris and Logan walked into the sitting room, both looking flushed, but still put together. Nothing was said to them about the "incident," as Tristan and Rory dubbed it.

Paris and Logan were all over each other throughout the night, causing Rory a little discomfort. While she was happy for them, she still felt a pang of sadness at the fact that they were together and happy and getting married.

Tristan had been very attentive to her throughout the night. He would open doors for her, pull her chair out for her. Normally, she wouldn't question, but this was Tristan DuGray, King of Chilton, the boy who tortured her for two years. As much as she knew he'd grown up a bit since high school, she still was unsteady around him. She was also a bit uneasy at the feelings he was evoking in her; feelings she thought were nothing more than a silly teenage crush thing that she tried, with some success to suppress when she was sixteen. With him there again, in front of her, paying her attention, and being a total gentleman, not the adolescent he was, was causing her to react to him.

He was still cocky at times. He still had that air of confidence that, to be quite honest, enthralled her. He had occasionally referred to her as "Mary," which didn't so much bother her all that much.

She leaned forward and banged her head on the kitchen table. Why, oh why was she thinking of Tristan like that? She barely knew him anymore. Him being Logan's cousin was a bit weird as well. She must just be a little off because of the wedding and things. That's it. It was all because her feelings were scrambled because of the wedding.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

She groaned and slammed her head down on the table again.

"Hey! What did that table ever do to you?"

"Hey, Mom," she said as she lifted her head up, rubbing her forehead.

"So I'm guessing everything didn't go that great. Am I right?" Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from Rory.

Rory shook her head, "Actually, it was better than I thought it was going to be."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay, well that's a good thing. What's the problem then?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know, I think my feelings are all jumbled up right now."

"Sweetie, there's no crime in feeling sad about any of this. I mean, you were with Logan for a long time. Hell, he proposed to you. Now, he's marrying one of your best friends. It has to be a little weird for you."

"You have no idea," she mumbled, taking another long sip of her coffee.

Lorelai's eyes got wide, "Something happened. Come on, out with it! Give me the juice!"

Rory took a deep breath and looked at her mother, "You will never guess who Logan's Best Man is."

Lorelai looks around, as if she was thinking, "Well, I think it's safe to say it's not George W. He's resting and recreating."

"Mom, please."

"Okay, okay. I don't have a clue. I'm assuming it's not Colin or Finn or you wouldn't be so mysterious about it."

Rory shook her head, "It's not either one of them. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I had no clue there was even a connection between them. Then in he walks, just like at Chilton, like he owned the room. I swear, my jaw nearly hit the floor. I mean, how can I not know they were related-"

"Rory!" Her mother shouted as she took her hand and squeezed. "You're scaring Mommy. Please tell me who you are talking about before I call the mental institute to take you away."

"Okay. Well, Logan's Best Man is his cousin. Do you remember Tristan DuGray from high school?"

Lorelai sat back in her seat, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "The name sounds familiar. How would I know him?"

"Well, you called him Bible boy for one."

Lorelai's eyes grew wide, "Bible boy is Logan's Best Man?! Mr. Kissy man, the boy who made my baby's first two years at Chilton hell is Logan Huntsburger's cousin?! I'm speechless! No, I have too many words in my head to be speechless. So how does he look?"

"Mom!" Rory yelled at her mother.

"What? Rory from what I remember, he was a hottie back then. I can just imagine what his stint in military school did for him."

"Mom, he's my age and you are a married woman. Can you not ogle?"

"Hey! Listen here Missy; I am married, not dead," Lorelai said, looking down at her ring, "and while I love Luke more than anything, I cannot deny when a man is cute, and Tristan DuGray was definitely in the cute category."

"Yeah, and he knew it," Rory grumbled.

"Okay, so Tristan is the Best Man. Why is this freaking you out?"

"Mom, they are cousins! I never even knew Logan had a cousin. What does that say about our relationship? He never once told me he had a cousin, much less that it was him!"

"Were they always close?"

Rory shook her head, "No, Tristan said they hadn't been in touch in a while."

Lorelai shrugged, "So there you go. Logan never mentioned it because at the time, they weren't in contact and he didn't think about it."

Rory nodded, "I know. It's just weird."

Lorelai eyed her daughter, "What else is it?"

Rory looked up from her cup at Lorelai, "What else is what?"

"You are looking like you have a lot going on in that head. What happened?"

"Nothing," she said, taking a very big interest in the pattern of the table cloth.

"My perfectly round rump it's nothing. Come on, kid; out with it."

"Mom, there's nothing to come out with. I spent yesterday with my ex-boyfriend, who's marrying my best friend, and my partner in all of this is the boy who made my life hell for two years."

"Hmm," Lorelai said, sitting back and looking at her.

"What? What, hmmm."

"Well, it seems to me that it's been quite a few years since he left. This can't all be about how mean he was to you back then. Could it be that you are uncomfortable around him for another reason?"

"Like what?" Rory stared at her mother confused.

Lorelai shrugged, "Maybe some feelings that you secretly held for Tristan a long time ago came crashing back to the surface. Maybe seeing him again triggered something."

"Mom, you know how much I hated him back then."

"No, I don't. I know he frustrated you. I also know how much he challenged you. I saw how confused you were about him and Dean, even though you swore up and down it was Dean you wanted."

"Mom-"

"I know you, Rory. You would have never have kissed him at that party if you didn't feel at least something for him."

"Mom-"

"You are just not the type of person to do that. I mean, well, you did kiss Jess while you were with Dean too. Come to think of it, maybe you just liked kissing anyone else except Dean. Course he was your first time, even though he was married-"

"MOM!" Rory screamed to get her mother's attention, hitting the table with her hands.

"What? Oh, sorry. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Honey, it's okay to have feelings for Tristan."

"How can you say that? I mean, put aside everything that happened in high school. He's Logan's cousin."

"So, you and Logan are over. Unless there are any lingering feelings left on your part."

Rory shook her head no. "I'm over him Mom, you know that."

Lorelai shrugged, "Then I say wait and see what happens. Just stay open to any possibility."

Rory nodded, "I'll try."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand, "So did you get a lot of plans done?"

"Yeah. The Bachelorette Party is this Saturday. You are invited."

"I am! Great! What debauchery are we getting into?"

"Well, it's just me, you and Paris. She says that's all she wants, but I know that's a cover. I was thinking of asking Lane if she wants to come out with us too."

Lorelai nodded," She definitely needs some time away from the twins. The terrible twos are firmly in place."

"I know. I'm still getting the gum out of my hair."

"Okay. Just let me know the time and I'll be there with bells on. Maybe I'll sew them on my shoes. That way they'll jingle with every step I take!"

"Now there's a fashion statement," Rory said, devoid of any emotion.

Lorelai leaned in, "So tell me the truth. How are those two together? I mean, who would ever have thought that Paris Gellar and Logan Huntsburger would ever in a million years get together. Did they fight? Was it awkward?"

"Mom, you have no idea," Rory said, then proceeded to tell her mother of the horror of the incident.

A while later, she was laying on her bed in her room, working on her laptop for her next story. She couldn't concentrate on her work though. Her mother's words kept rolling around in her head.

Did she have feelings for Tristan back in high school? If she did, did they really go away after he left?

So many questions and she had no answers for any of them. The only thing she knew was these next few weeks would definitely be an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, Rory had met up with Paris again at her house. Paris had wanted Rory there over the weekend too, but Rory insisted she wanted to spend some time with her mother and Luke. She hadn't really had that opportunity in a while, so she told Paris while she would help with anything that needs to be done, she just wanted those two days to spend at home. While Paris backed down, albeit with much resistance, she did send Rory a detailed itinerary for the next two weeks, complete with dress fittings, filling out of place cards, overseeing the Reception Hall set-up. Yep, from sun-up to sun-down, for the next two weeks, she belonged to Paris Gellar.

Wednesday morning, Rory was there yet again at seven sharp. She had dared showed up a half hour late the day before and didn't hear the end of it until she finally left at around eleven-thirty that night. So she made sure she was on time. As she got out of her car, a BMW pulled in behind her, and she noticed it was Tristan. Her stomach did a little flip. Damn traitorous stomach.

She hadn't really seen him much in the past three days. He'd been busy with Logan, making arrangements on his end. They had seen each other in passing a few times, but it was nothing more than a quick hello. Paris ran a tight ship and no one was immune to it. She had Tristan on the phone making sure they had proper transportation the night of the parties. Rory did catch him watching her once, while she was on the phone arguing with the florist about not having baby's breath in the bouquets. Once she caught his eyes, they locked. The florist brought her out of her trance by explaining to her the proper wedding bouquet should have baby's breath. She shook her head and proceeded to explain just what he would endure at the hands of the bride if there were in fact baby's breath in any bouquet at that wedding.

She watched him open the door and climb out, admiring his muscular form yet again. Even she could admit that looking at Tristan DuGray was definitely not a bad thing. He closed the door and walked over to her, a smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like we both got an early start. Morning, Mary," he said as he slid his sunglasses off his eyes. He leaned up against her car and turned his face to her, "You know I don't want to go back in there."

Rory laughed, "Come on, now Paris is one of my best friends and Logan is your cousin. They are counting on us, Tristan."

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't have to like it though," he grumbled, standing up straight and motioning for her to walk first. As they fell in step with each other up the walk, he turned to look at her and smiled, "I'm still shocked about you and Paris being this close. I mean, you guys were at each other's throats in high school."

Rory shrugged as she walked up and rang the doorbell, then turned toward him, "After you left, we decided to put aside our differences and work together."

Tristan grinned, "So you figured once I was gone, what was there to fight about?"

She shook her head, "You know you better watch out, your head just inflated. It might not fit in the door."

Tristan chuckled as the door opened, revealing Armond.

"Good Morning Miss Rory, Mr. Tristan," the elder man said, bowing slightly and opening the door wider, ushering them in.

"Good morning Armon. How are you today?" Rory asked, genuinely interested in the man.

Armon smiled, accentuating the lines around his eyes, "Quite well, thank you. Miss Paris and Mr. Logan are in the sitting room, if you'll just follow me," he said as he walked in front of them, guiding them to the room and opening the door and revealing the couple sitting on the couch drinking their morning coffee and arguing over tuxedos.

"Excuse me, Miss Paris. Miss Gilmore and Mr. DuGray are here."

Paris stood up and walked over to the door. "It's about time you two got here. Tristan, please inform your dimwitted cousin that tails are going to make him look short and dumpy and I, for one do not want to marry a short and dumpy idiot!"

Tristan fought to keep from laughing as he looked at his cousin, "Tails? Really?"

Logan stood and brought both shoulders up, his eyebrows furrowed, "What? Its classic!"

"It's outdated, and you aren't wearing it," Paris said, an air of finality in her voice.

Logan rolled his eyes and groaned, "I thought this was my wedding too!"

Paris looked at him, her arms crossed "Tails? You want tails? Are you going to be serving the entrees too?"

Just then, Rory walked over to Paris, putting her hands on her shoulders carefully, "Okay, why don't we all calm down now? Paris, there is a way to solve this."

Paris turned her glaring eyes from her fiancé to her friend asking, "How?"

Tristan, who was behind Rory, decided to chime in, "We can go this morning to the tuxedo shop, and try some on. You and Rory can come and then you can both decide on the best one." He walked over and slapped his cousin's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Rory was grateful that Tristan was helping her try to diffuse the situation. Knowing those two people, it could likely get quite heated, and words would be said that no one could ever take back.

Paris eyed Logan out of the corner of her eye, her arms still folded tightly, "I'm willing to see what would look best if you are."

Logan's eyes softened and nodded, "Let's go try on tuxes." He walked over to Paris and Rory and pried Paris' hand from where she crossed them, pulling her toward him and wrapping his arms around her middle. "I'm sorry for being stubborn."

Paris fought to contain a grin, "You can't help it, you're a man."

Logan chuckled and leaned in, kissing her softly.

Tristan had walked over next to Rory as they were talking, leaning in her ear and whispering, "What's her excuse then?"

Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing, softly elbowing Tristan in the chest while she watched the couple. The site of the two of them amazed her. Granted, she never wanted to witness what her and Tristan witnessed last week, but watching them at that moment again helped her to see how right they were for each other.

"I have to admit, they look good together," Tristan whispered into Rory's ear, his breath tickling her skin.

Rory shivered at the feel of his breath along her neck, and nodded. "I would never of thought it would happen myself. It's great that they found each other," she said, her head steady, fighting the urge to turn it and look at him.

"I guess when it's right, it's right," he breathed, noticing the goose bumps form at the nape of her neck.

Rory took a large breath in to steady herself while she nodded, suddenly realizing just how close his body was to hers.

"Okay! Let's get a move on! We've got other things to do today!" Paris clapped her hands, bringing both Rory and Tristan out of their reverie. She moved away from him toward the couch, and Rory could've sworn she heard a sigh of disappointment from him.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Yeah, I can call and finalize the band for the reception later. We can go to the tuxedo store first and then I'll get on the phones again." She picked up the binder off of the coffee table and turned around, her eyes darting everywhere but at Tristan. She could not understand why he was affecting her this much.

She walked out of the room toward the door, Tristan eyeing her every step she took. When she was out of his site, he nervously looked at the other couple and smiled a nervous smile and followed out the door, leaving Paris and Logan standing there.

"I told you," Paris said, watching them stand at the door waiting, both nervous and not looking at each other.

Logan nodded, watching the same thing, "You did, Babe. So what do we do?"

"We knock some sense into both of them," Paris said, determination in her voice.

"Well, Tris doesn't look all that unconvinced," Logan remarked, seeing Tristan staring at Rory again.

"He always had a thing for her. He won't be the problem."

"Rory's a different story," Logan added and they both nodded.

"She doesn't even realize she's wanted him since high school."

"Hey!" exclaimed Logan, looking somewhat hurt.

Paris rolled her eyes at her fiancé, "I'll explain it to you later, right now we've got to go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, meeting the other two and shouting out orders, in typical Paris fashion.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday night finally came and the girls (Paris, Rory, Lorelai, and Lane, who had left the twins with her mother) were at a bar, laughing and ogling the male dancer who was gyrating his naughty bits right in front of Paris, who was surprisingly laughing along with everyone else. Once the thong-clad gentleman was satisfied she put enough singles down the front of his barely-there garment, he left, walking toward another eager table. Paris turned toward the table, her cheeks flushed, fanning herself.

"Well, that was quite interesting."

Lorelai chuckled and shook her head, "And the award for the understatement of the evening goes to Paris Gellar, soon to be Huntsburger!" She raises her glass at the blonde woman, and downs the rest of her martini in one gulp.

"It's a wonder that boy can walk straight with that thing dragging between his legs," Paris said non-chalantly, grabbing her glass and taking a sip of her rum and coke.

Rory spit her drink out of her mouth, laughing so hard, the liquid wetting Paris in the process.

"Great, thanks Gilmore. Nothing like showering the bride," she said sarcastically as she wiped her face off.

Rory calmed herself down as much as she could, trying to sound sincere, "Sorry Paris." She then proceeded to burst out laughing along with Lorelai and Lane.

"I have to say," Lane slurred, having downed at least three of her vodka and tonics, "the gentlemen in this establishment are quite well equipped." She nodded vigorously as she picked up her glass again. "I mean, not to take anything away from Zac, he's perfect just the way he is, but OH MY GOD!"

"Yes, yes. No one-inch wonders in here! This is a classy joint!" exclaimed Lorelai, pounding her fist on the table, making the drinks wobble.

"Hey! That's alcohol abuse!" Rory chastised her mother, wiping some of her drink off the table.

"Okay. What do you all say we move this to Lukes and get us some coffee, where we can shower Paris with gifts? "Lorelai asked an evil glint in her eye.

"I say, lead on McDuff," Rory said, standing up on unsteady legs as she finished off her drink. The girls grabbed their belongings and headed out the door, where the limousine was waiting for them right in front.

As they got comfortable in the car, Paris said, "You know, I never understood the ritual of someone who's about to be married going out and watching as another person strips down to practically nothing and gyrates there goods right in front of their face, but now I feel it's an important ritual. Seeing those hot, sweaty, hard bodies dancing and grinding in front of me just reminded me that I will only be seeing one body gyrating in front of me from now on."

The other three in the car grimaced.

"Way to paint a picture," Lane grumbled.

"Yeah, Paris, that's not what I want swimming around in my head along with the alcohol," Rory said, her nosed scrunched up.

Paris rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Rory. It's not like it's nothing you never saw before. Remember, you dated Logan first."

Rory nodded, "And yet, I still do not recall him gyrating at any time in our relationship."

Paris grinned, "Really?"

"Yes, Paris. I guess he saved that little routine for you," Rory winked at the girl.

Paris started giggling to herself, causing Rory to eye her suspiciously.

"What's so funny?"

Paris looked up, mirth in her eyes, "Oh I was just thinking about things. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

Paris shrugged, "Who would have thought Logan and I would ever have gotten together? Who would've imagined that Logan was, in fact, related to Tristan DuGray? Who would have thought that any of us would be in this situation?" She laughed again, harder, slapping her leg.

Rory laughed softly, not really understanding the humor in the situation. She wondered what her friend was getting at.

"I mean," Paris said, trying to catch a breath, "back in high school, I had this silly little crush on Tristan, who only had eyes for you."

Rory rolled her eyes, starting to get quite annoyed with Paris.

"Then we wind up friends; go to Yale, where you go back to the boy who you clung to in high school so you didn't have to face your feelings for Tristan in the first place."

"Hey! That's not …"

"Then, lo and behold, Logan Huntsburger comes waltzing into your life. He's everything Tristan was, only older."

Rory looked at Paris, her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Paris shrugged, waving her hand in dismissal, "Well, the similarities at that time were quite noticeable. I mean, they are both blonde; they are both rich; they were both playboys; they both loved to do stupid things. Granted, Logan isn't as tall as Tristan, but that's the only real difference."

Rory stared at the blonde, angered at what she was implying, "Are you saying that I used Logan as some sort of Tristan substitute?"

Paris' glazed eyes looked over at Rory, "Come on Rory, it makes sense. You took the chance with Logan that you were just too scared to take with Tristan."

"How can you say that? You know everything I went through with Logan? Why would I-"

"Because you didn't let yourself before," Paris interrupted.

Lorelai jumped up and sat in between the two girls, "Okay! That's enough talk of the groom and his cousin," she laughs, "so Lane, how is Zach and the twins?" she asked, hoping beyond hope she could steer the conversation away from dangerous territory.

Lane's head was back resting against the leather seat of the car, her mouth open and her eyes screwed closed. She was out cold.

"Right," Lorelai grumbled, then put on a fake smile and turned back to Paris, "So Paris, what kind of dress are you wearing?"

Paris smiled as she turned more toward Lorelai, excitedly explaining her dress in full detail. Rory sat back against the seat and looked out the window, Paris' words echoing in her ear.

She had loved Logan, she knew that. How could her friend say those things? Now that she thought about it, yes they looked similar, and acted similar. Hell, they both decided to brand her with their very own nicknames for her. But that wasn't the reason she was attracted to Logan, was it?

~*~

Meanwhile, in another limousine, Colin and Finn were plotting their next stop while Tristan and Logan were pouring more champagne into glasses. They'd been to two strip clubs already, being thrown out of the last one because Finn couldn't keep his hands to himself. The four of them had left, leaving the rest of the guys who came out to celebrate there on their own.

Tristan got up, crouched over of course, and handed two glasses to Colin and Finn and sat back down, grabbing one for himself and Logan, handing it over to him. He then raised his glassed in the air.

"Okay, your attention please! Colin! Finn! Shut up!" The two men looked over at him, stopping their critiques of the various dancers they had seen, and looked at Tristan. "Good. Now, I'd like to propose a toast. Logan, I never thought I'd see the day that you would actually be getting married. Add that to the fact that you are marrying Paris Gellar, and you've got a Ripley's moment." Logan chuckled and looked down before looking back up at him, "Here's to your last hurrah!!! I've never seen you happier, so here is to you," he said, raising his glass higher as the other three brought their glasses in, clinking them together, then they all took a drink collectively, Finn swallowing the entire glass in one gulp, then letting out a belch.

Tristan rolled his eyes and looked away from the two permanent adolescents, who were back to their assessment of the entertainment and looked at Logan. He patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"You look happy man."

Logan nodded, smiling, "I am happy, Tris. Believe me, no one is more surprised than I am about it but Paris is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tristan chuckled, "Now that's something you don't hear every day." He drained his glass and set it down on the side, sitting back and getting comfortable.

Logan nudged his cousin's arm lightly, "Come on, she's not that bad."

Tristan looked at him and sighed, shaking his head, "Man, you are in love."

Logan laughed out loud, "Damn right."

Tristan grinned, "Nah, seriously, I am happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks, man," Logan said, giving his cousin a serious man hug, then sitting back against the seat. There was a moment of silence between them before Tristan spoke up.

"So, I guess having Rory around is a little awkward," Tristan said, trying to not look nervous about bringing up Logan's ex.

Logan shrugged, "Yeah, at first I was a little nervous when Paris told me she would be her Maid of Honor. It is kind of weird; I mean I did propose to Rory-"

Tristan's head shot up, "You proposed to her?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, before her graduation, in front of the entire Hartford elite. Her grandparents threw her a party and I decided to pop the question. She said she'd think about it. I knew she was pulling away from me though. "

"Why do you say that?" Tristan asked, thoroughly interested and immensely jealous that his cousin even had been that close to Rory to propose to her.

Logan shook his head, "We seemed to be going in different directions. I was about to move across country, she was going on the campaign trail. It just wouldn't have worked. I have to say though, she is the reason I'm where I am right now. If Rory hadn't come into my life and make me grow up, I would still be chasing mindless women, "he looked over at his long-time friends who were singing a song he couldn't recognize at the top of their lungs, "like them."

Tristan laughed softly and looked down. He understood exactly what Logan was talking about. When Tristan was in military school, he was forced to look at himself and the stupid decisions he'd been making. One day, while he was scrubbing the CO's toilets because he got caught putting plastic wrap over the seat as a prank, he realized that this is not someone who deserved someone like Rory. So he changed. He didn't think he'd ever see her again, but the thought of her and what she thought of him made him want to be a better person.

"Rory has a way of getting to you," he said softly, his head turning to look out the darkened window.

Logan looked over at his cousin, noticing his expression. In that moment, he knew that his cousin's feelings for Rory were still there, still present, and still very real.

"So, were you guys friends in high school?" he asked non-chalantly, taking a sip from his glass.

Tristan smiled and shook his head, "I wouldn't call us friends, no. I kind of tormented her from the first day she came to Chilton."

Logan chuckled, "Knowing Rory, I bet she didn't take too kindly to that."

"No, she didn't. She basically let me know in no uncertain terms that I was not worth her time."

Logan smiled, "Why do I get the feeling you didn't get the hint?"

Tristan laughed, "Not at all. She just made it a challenge." His smile turned down a bit, "Then it became more than that. I wanted to get to know her. I just didn't know how to do that. I was the King of Chilton. How do I tell a girl that I genuinely care about her? So, I decided on childish pranks to get her attention."

Logan chuckled, "I'm sure that worked like a charm."

Tristan shook his head, "No, just made her resolve that much stronger. There was one time though; I thought things were looking up." He looked up at Logan, who seemed genuinely interested, then over at the other two, who were looking through the phone book for another strip club to go to. "We were at a party, and my latest girl-of-the-minute decided to dump me in front of everyone. I went to hide away from everyone and Rory found me. Seems she had just gotten dumped by Bagboy...um...Danny or Donald-"

"Dean?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, we had a real conversation for the first time and then I kissed her. She ran away crying."

Logan chuckled, "Now there's an ego boost."

Tristan laughed, "Wasn't my proudest moment."

"What happened after that?"

Tristan shrugged, "Things were weird between us, but I thought we came to a friendly understanding. That was until she got back together with Dean and told him she hated me. I knew she didn't mean it, even at the time, but it still hurt like hell to hear. Then I got into trouble and shipped out. I got a chance to say goodbye though. Wanted to do so much more but Bagboy was standing not far off." Tristan rolled his eyes.

Logan was quiet for a moment. "Sounds like you guys missed the boat to me." When Tristan looked at him quizzically, he continued, "She didn't grow up like us, man. Her mother made sure of that by moving her to Stars Hollow. You and me, we were the exact reasons Lorelai took her away from all of that. She didn't want her daughter subjected to the Hartford elite. She wanted Rory to have a normal, happy life. Rory saw in you, and in me too, the very thing her mother tried to shield her from. Maybe at the time you were around, she just wasn't ready to deal with that."

Tristan nodded, "Well, then what do you think changed with you?"

Logan shrugged, "She was older, maybe a bit wiser. I know she had just gotten dumped, in front of me and every other eligible bachelor in Hartford by Dean. Maybe she was just ready for something different. Maybe she was intrigued enough to give it a chance. Now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"What does?"

"That she was so willing to keep it casual in the beginning. That she was so adventurous. She felt like she passed that up before, so she embraced it. Granted, she got into a lot of trouble for it, but I can see now that she was just trying to take a hold of something she let go of."

"What's that?"

Logan looked straight at him, "You, man."

Tristan's eyes got big as he looked at his cousin.

"I'm not saying she didn't love me. I know she did. I loved her too. But now, knowing what you guys went through together, I can see what attracted her to me in the first place. I was her do-over for you."

Tristan sat back, trying to absorb what his cousin was saying. He was scared to hope that what Logan was saying was the truth. She never really did anything to try to fit in with anyone else at school. He would love to believe that Rory had had feelings for him all those years ago. He just didn't want to be let down if it turned out that it was all a lie.

He was torn out of his thoughts by Finn, who tried standing up in the car, only to hit his head on the roof.

"Bloody hell!" the drunk Aussie exclaimed, rubbing his head, then looked over to Tristan and Logan, "Mates, I think we need to find another establishment, where we can observe the beautiful female form" he crawled over to the mini bar and grimaced at the selection, "and get some good scotch!"

Logan and Tristan laughed and shook their heads at him, then noticed Colin sprawled out on the floor of the limousine, his mouth open and drool slipping down his chin.

"Looks like Colin is calling it a night," Logan deadpanned.

Tristan laughed as his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket and settling back in his seat again, he looked at the display and smiled. He was glad Paris insisted they all exchange cell phone numbers. That meant he'd have Rory's. What she didn't know was that he had taken a picture of her while she was looking out the window of the sitting room onto the backyard. The sun was streaming in, hitting her in such a way that it made her look angelic. He opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Why, Mary, are you missing me tonight?"

"Tristan, what have I told you about feeding your ego after midnight?" she said, and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, we're in our limousine, and Paris just decided that all she wants is to see her fiancé. So is there any way you guys can meet us at my mom's? We were going to go to Luke's for some coffee, but Lane's passed out cold."

"Yeah, Colin isn't doing any better on our end, I'm afraid."

"Well then, why don't you guys come on over? We can drop Lane off at her house first and then meet you there."

"Sounds good."

He hung up with her and informed the other occupants of the car where they were going. Logan got a huge smile on his face when he heard that Paris had been missing him. They decided to drop Colin off at his apartment and then head over. They didn't feel it was right to just leave him in the car.

An hour passed before the limousine holding the guys pulled up to the Gilmore-Danes home. Tristan and Logan were the only ones left, as Finn decided to call it a night as well.

They were coming up the walkway when Paris stormed out of the door, jumping into Logan's arms. He stumbled a bit, letting out a whoosh as the air was almost completely let out of him by her.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Paris said, her head tucked into Logan's neck.

"Me too," Logan whispered, his hands sliding tightly around her middle. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes.

Tristan felt as though he was intruding by the way they were holding each other. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet, then turned and walked into the house, leaving the two lovebirds alone. As he walked up the steps onto the porch, Rory came into view, standing in the doorway. She looked past him and smiled softly. Her gaze then moved to him, and to his surprise, her smile grew just a bit.

"Well it looks like you guys are still in one piece."

Tristan laughed, "It seems as though Colin and Finn's all-nighters are a thing of the past."

Rory sighed dramatically, "Ahh, the end of an era."

"Did you guys have fun?" he asked as she moved to the side, motioning for him to come in. She closed the door behind her and they walked to the couch.

"Yeah, it was fun. I think I've seen enough men in thongs to last me a lifetime."

"Awe, and that's what I was going to wear to the Rehearsal Dinner," Tristan teased.

"Well, in that case, I think I can take one more, " Rory laughed. "Mom decided to meet Luke at the apartment above the diner. He had planned on staying there since we were all going to crash here for the night. I guess she decided she wanted to be with him."

"Seems she's not the only one that couldn't stand to be away from her man," Tristan looked over his shoulder out the window to the porch, where Logan and Paris were cuddled up together on the swing.

Rory turned and looked at the same thing, smiling.

"I've been around them a full week now and it still amazes me," she said.

"Yeah, well I guess you can't help who you fall in love with," he said, his eyes drifting from the window to the woman next to him, whom he noticed was closer to him than before.

Her eyes looked down from the window and over to him, noticing that both of them had moved closer to each other as they looked out the window. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Her eyes met his, and she saw that same look he'd given her the first time they'd seen each other again.

Tristan's breathing became shallow, his eyes moving from her eyes to her full lips. The urge to kiss her was more overwhelming in that moment than when they were on that piano bench. He leaned forward slowly, giving her more than enough time to pull away. When he realized she was moving toward him, he closed the distance, his lips finding hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory woke by the sound of her cell phone ringing on her nightstand, reaching over blindly to pick it up. She brought the phone to her and opened her eyes, grumbling about inconsiderate people.

Flipping the phone open and bringing it to her ear, she mumbled, "Hello."

"Fruit of my loins! How are you this fine day?!"

"Mom, it's too early for you to be this cheery. "

"Oh, but my sweet, it is but 12:30 in the afternoon. Get your sorry ass out of bed and get down to the diner pronto!"

"Mom, just let me sleep. I'll be there when I get up," Rory whined.

"If I let you sleep, I won't see you at all today. Get your sorry butt out of bed and meet me here, or you will be sorry."

Rory rolled her eyes, her head not lifting from the pillow, "Like I'm so scared."

"Oh really? You know, I am such the proud mother; I bring my daughter's baby pictures everywhere I go. Especially the one in the tub, with the bubbles-"

Rory shot upright and screamed, "I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

She could hear Lorelai grinning, "Good baby. See you then."

Rory flipped her phone shut and groaned, slowly pulling the covers off of her and sliding out of bed, grumbling about mean mothers who never let their children have any sleep. Stretching her arms above her head, she walked over to her dresser and caught her reflection in the mirror and smiled, suddenly remembering the night before.

She had kissed Tristan. Well, Tristan kissed her, but she definitely reciprocated. It was good; damn good. As she looked at herself, her hand came up, her fingers brushing softly over her lips as she thought about the night before.

_Flashback:_

_Somehow Rory had moved and was sitting on Tristan's lap, their lips still intertwined. He was gently stroking her hair as his lips, tongue, and teeth explored every inch of her mouth, her happily reciprocating. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they both pulled away reluctantly for air._

_Tristan, his eyes glazed and his breathing heavy, stared into Rory's eyes. His fingers ran down through her hair as he took in every feature of her face._

_Rory's cheeks felt hot under his gaze and she looked away, smiling, her own breathing still not yet under control. Tristan slid his finger under her chin and made her look up at him again._

"_You didn't run away crying this time. That's a good sign."_

_Rory smiled and shrugged, her hands playing with the collar of his shirt. "I didn't particularly want to be anywhere else just then."_

_Tristan smiled and leaned in again, kissing her already-swollen lips, his hands cupping her cheeks. Rory moaned into his mouth, her hands sliding around his shoulders and behind his head, her fingers sliding into his short hair._

_So into their own little world, they didn't hear Logan and Paris enter the house, nor did they hear Logan clearing his throat three times._

"_Geez, come up for air already! Some of us don't need to see this!" was the only thing that pulled them from each other. Both looked over at the other couple; Logan clearly trying to hide a smile and Paris rolling her eyes, her arms folded in front of her, looking as normal, annoyed._

"_You know Gilmore, this is supposed to be my night. It's about me. It's not about how far Tristan can get his tongue down your throat!!!"_

"_And on that note," Rory reluctantly slid off of Tristan's lap and stood up, turning and watching as Tristan stood as well, obviously trying to hide his reaction to their kissing section by placing his hands folded in front of him. She smirked at him slyly and looked over at Paris._

"_Well, since it's late, we're leaving. I'll call you tomorrow so we can schedule the next week. We've got so much to do. The seating chart is a royal mess. I'm going home in the limo with Logan." She turned and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him toward the door. "If you want a ride, DuGray, you better have your butt in that limo in five minutes!" She said as the door slammed._

_Rory turned to face Tristan, a smile on her lips, "So.."_

_Tristan grinned, his hands now firmly in his pockets, and nodded, "So.."_

_Rory walked closer to him and said, "Tristan, I-" only to be cut off my Tristan's finger on her lips._

"_Don't say anything, Rory. Just know that tonight meant everything to me. I want this. I want us. I'm willing to wait for whatever you need to go through before that can happen. I'm not the same boy who tortured you in high school. But the feelings that boy had that scared him so much is still there, in me." With that, he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, letting it linger only a moment before pulling away and stepping back._

"_I better go now before I'm left to walking home."_

_Rory nodded, her body tingling from his touch and walked him to the door, leaning against it non-chalantly, but knowing internally she needed it for support. As he walked past, he grabbed her hand, kissing the back as his eyes bore into hers. _

"_Have a good night, Mary," he whispered, and with a wink, he walked down the walkway._

"_Good night, bible boy," she said to his back, and watched as he climbed into the limo. She stood there as the car pulled away, then closed the door and leaned her back against it, sliding down and sitting on the floor, a broad smile on her face._

Rory smiled at herself in the mirror. She felt sixteen again. Tristan's words kept echoing over and over in her mind. Did he really have feelings for her back then? She had always thought he was just looking for a challenge. Now, she wasn't quite so sure.

With a sigh, she got out her clothes and walked into the bathroom for her shower. She needed to get to the diner before her mother showed the whole town how she made bubbles in the bathtub.

~*~

Rory found her mother sitting on the counter at Luke's on her cell phone, while Luke was signaling to her toward the "No Cell Phones" sign. She sat on the stool in front of her mother and shrugged at her step-father.

"You knew about her love affair with the phone. It's time to accept it as a part of the family, Luke."

"Fine, but not in my diner. At home, she can talk on it all night long," he grumbled and shook his head at his wife, stomping off to the kitchen. Rory chuckled and shook her head, turning toward her mother and grabbing the phone from her, closing it and effectively hanging up on whoever was on the other end.

Lorelai gasped and slid off the counter, sitting on a stool next to her daughter, "You have just insulted Suki and my phone, to which you will have to apologize profusely, " she said dramatically as she held up the phone to Rory's face.

Rory, straight-faced, looked at the phone and emotionlessly said, "Sorry, sweetie. I am more important."

Lorelai chuckled and threw the phone in her purse, "So what's up kid? How was the rest of the evening?"

Rory couldn't contain a smile when the previous night was mentioned, but she quickly recovered.

"It was fine. The guys came over and Paris and Logan snuggled on the swing."

"That reminds me. We need to hose off the swing."

Rory chuckled, "Mom, that's not nice."

Lorelai laughed, "No, but it was funny."

Rory shook her head at her mother and screamed for Luke to bring her some coffee. When she turned back toward her mother, she was startled by her stare.

"What?" Rory asked, moving a hand to her face, "do I have a bug on me or something?"

"No, no bug. You seem a bit jubilant. What's the what?"

"What what? There is no what."

"Rory, dearest; do not lie to Mommy. It gets me upset, and then I'll end up on the floor of the diner, kicking and screaming, with a long, drawn out dialogue about how my daughter has broken my heart and lied to me."

Rory stared at her mother. "Why do I think you'd really do that?"

Lorelai grinned, "Because you know me so well. Now, spill it sister!"

Rory took a deep breath and turned to face her mother entirely.

"Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to-"

"You and Bible Boy got it on!" Lorelai screamed!

"Mother! What do you take me for? Do you really think I am that easy?"

"No, but a mother always wants her daughter to follow in her footsteps," Lorelai deadpanned.

Rory rolled her eyes, "We did not 'get it on' as you said. We kissed."

Lorelai grinned, "Really? How was it?"

Rory smiled and looked down, a red tint shadowing her cheeks, "It was really nice."

"Nice? It was nice?! Rory, you kiss a man that looks like that, and it's only nice?"

Rory looked up at her mother and rolled her eyes, "Okay, it was mind-blowing. Unbelievable! I couldn't get enough of him. Happy?"

"Yes, quite, thank you. Hey Luke! Our coffee cups are cold and lonely. They need some hot elixir to warm their souls!" She said as she waved her cup in the air.

Luke came out with a full pot of coffee, grumbling about caffeine addicted women, poured some into both cups and stalked off again, grumbling some more.

"Thank you sweetie!" She said happily, then took a swig before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"So now you are going over last night in your head. Analyzing everything he did, everything you did, everything that was said, " Lorelai commented matter-of-factly.

Rory took a long sip of her coffee, and placed the cup down, looking at the liquid settle in the cup.

"I'm just wondering what it means."

"What it means about what?"

Rory shrugged, "I mean, are we a couple? And if we are, are we an exclusive couple?"

"Rory, you only kissed him. Hardly time to start picking out china patterns."

"I know, Mom. It's not the kiss. It's what he said afterward."

Lorelai's eyes furrowed, "What did he say?"

Rory recounted all of the previous night's conversation to her mother, who sat quietly afterward, concentration etched firmly on her face as she sipped her coffee.

Rory couldn't sit there waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

Lorelai shook her head out of her concentration and looked at her daughter, "Well, what?"

Rory rolled her eyes again, "What do you think of what he said?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I think it means he wants to try with you. I think it means that you need to take things slow. I also think you need to really think about how you feel about him, because honey, this man is in love with you."

"Why would you say that?"  
Lorelai looked at her daughter incredulously. "Rory, honey, fruit of my loins; as smart as you are, you can sure be oblivious to things right in front of your face. I'm saying think about it. Take it slow and see where it goes. And for heaven's sake, do NOT over analyze it!"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Now, Mommy has to go torment her husband for more coffee. He tried to limit my consumption to three cups a day. HA! I pooh-pooh on his plan." She slid off the stool, and picking up her cup, stalked into the back, singing Luke's name.

Rory sat on the stool thinking about her mother's words. She wondered if Lorelai was right and Tristan did love her. Had he loved her, really loved her all those years ago?


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday morning, Rory walked up the steps of Paris' home, letting herself in this time. She had been there every day for that past few weeks. She felt she had the right to walk in now. She never liked the formality of waiting for Armond anyway. He was a good man, and she just wasn't the butler type.

She walked down the hall toward the drawing room, hearing voices coming from behind the doors. Opening them slowly, she saw Logan standing near the fireplace, Tristan standing on the other side, his arm around a woman. She had long, blond hair, blue-green eyes, and was impeccably dressed. Rory had never seen this woman before. Something in her stomach tightened. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of jealousy rolling through her.

Logan caught site of her before she was able to walk away and smiled in her direction. He walked over to her, and ushered her into the room.

"Hey, Rory, glad you're hear. There's someone I want you to meet."

As she walked over to where the other two were standing, she tried, unsuccessfully to not look in Tristan's direction. What she saw confused her: he had the same light in his eyes as he did the night they kissed. She had no idea what to think anymore. Turning her head away, and standing there awkwardly, her eyes moved around the room uncomfortably, her hands folded over her stomach.

Logan, sensing her discomfort, cleared his throat and said, "Um, Rory, this is my cousin and Tristan's sister, Melanie. Melanie, this is Rory Gilmore."

The woman smiled and held her hand out, "So you are the Rory Gilmore. It's great to meet you. I have heard nothing but great things from both my brother and cousin. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Melanie DuGray. Tristan's sister. Wow. Um, hi. It's nice to meet you." She took the woman's hand, fumbling. "Well, I will let you guys talk. I need to go find Paris, anyway. She's probably letting the dogs loose to go find me. It was great meeting you, Melanie. Just…great. I'm gonna…go…now. Bye." One quick glance up at Tristan's grinning face, and she walked out. She closed the doors to the drawing room, and leaned against the hardwood, sighing and closing her eyes. Just as she was calming down, she heard the doorknob turn on the other end, and she immediately ran forward, so as to not get caught in another embarrassing position. As she was walking, she heard Tristan's voice.

"Rory, wait up!"

Grimacing slightly, she turned around, pasting a smile on her face and walking back to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I interrupted in there. You should go back to your family reunion."

He laughed softly at her nervousness. He had thought she seemed off in there earlier, and the way her eyes almost dislodged from their sockets told him what was going through her mind. She was jealous. Rory Gilmore was jealous about his sister.

"Yeah, well I talk to Melanie almost every day. She just got in from LA for the wedding. She hasn't seen Logan for a while, so I don't think I'll be missed."

She nodded, her hands twisting nervously in front of her. She had no idea what to say. She really hadn't seen him since Saturday night. What if he changed his mind?

Sensing her nervousness, he walked closer to her. Lifting his hand to her cheek, he cupped it softly, his eyes taking in her beautiful face.

She stood almost frozen as he walked over to her, her eyes catching his as he gazed at her, and then fluttered closed as he touched her cheek. She moved against his warm palm, taking in the pleasure of his touch. He leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, as if he was taking her essence into himself.

"I missed you," he whispered softly.

She smiled a real smile, her hands sliding up his chest and over his shoulders.

"I missed you, too, "she said, her fingers playing with the back of his neck.

"I have to tell you how sexy you are when you are jealous," he says, laughter in his voice.

Leaning back to glare at him, she poked him in the chest, "I wasn't jealous." She watched as he tried to hold in his laughter and rolled her eyes, "And there is the infamous DuGray ego, folks."

He laughed out loud and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him tightly, her body tingling from the contact of his hard body against hers. His laughter died down, but a smile remained on his face as his arms slid around her slender waist.

"Do you have any idea what it means to me that you felt that way? Do you know how long I have wanted to see that?"

Rory bit her bottom lip softly as she looked up at his beautiful eyes, seeing them shining. She smiled up at him.

"Did I make a total ass of myself?"

He shook his head no and laughed softly, "Actually, Melanie understands that you are busy with Paris. She has met the woman."

She looked at him and smiled, "Well I'd love to get to know her. I didn't even know you had a sister."

"She is five years older than me, so she wasn't in school with us. She was also the apple of my parents' eye, never did anything wrong. I was the bad seed, "he said with a shrug and looked down.

She looked at his down-turned face, pain clear as he looked down, as if he was ashamed.

"Hey, look at me."

He looked up at her, his eyes fixed with sadness that, if you didn't look the right way, you would miss.

"You have paid your dues. You made it through military school, you graduated from Princeton. In a couple short years, you have won your bosses over so much; they are trusting you to run their Hartford office. I'd say if your parents aren't proud of everything you've accomplished, then they are the ones that are the screw-ups now."

He looked at her intently, listening as she defending him against his parents. His heart could have burst out of his chest at the conviction in her voice.

He smiled widely and tightened his arms around her waist, her body even more snug against his.

"You know, there is nothing sexier than Rory Gimore, Mary herself, defending me," he said, laughing softly, then sobering. "Thank you. Your faith in me means a lot."

She smiled softly, watching as the light returned to his eyes, "Only speaking the truth."

His eyes fell on her lips, and, yet again, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down the short distance and captured her mouth with his, melding his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, but it held more emotion than the other kisses they shared.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart, both resting their foreheads against each other. They stood there, lost in their old world for a short minute, before she heard him sigh.

"You have to go don't you?"

"Unless you want an irate Paris on your tail," she said, loving the feel of his body so close to hers.

He groaned softly, the sound reverberating through her, giving her a chill. Never before had she felt so sexually aware of someone as she was now.

Before she could pull him toward her car and drive anywhere else so they can be alone, she pulled out of his embrace, immediately feeling a chill from the loss of his contact.

He sighed and let go of her reluctantly. "Paris is in the office I think," he said, disappointment coloring his words.

She nodded as she looked at him. What was he doing to her? She had no desire to help her friends with their wedding. All she wanted to do was curl up with Tristan and make the rest of the world melt away. When he held her, she felt safe and loved.

Loved? Really? Did he really love her? She moved her eyes to his, and the answer was right there in front of her. He did love her. Suddenly the air in the hallway got thin.

Sensing something was off, he put a hand on her shoulder, worry marring his features, "Rory, you okay?"

"Um…yeah. I, uh," she babbled, "I just remembered that I forgot to call the caterer to finalize the appetizers," she lied. "Paris will kill me if she sees one pig in a blanket on anyone's plate," she laughed nervously and walked backwards toward the office.

"Okay," he said, still not convinced she was alright, "I'll see you later?" The question held so much hope in it, there was no way she couldn't hear it.

She smiled, her eyes glistening, and nodded, "I can't wait."

His mouth turned up in a bright smile and he turned to go back into the drawing room, only to stop and turn around again.

"Hey Rory," he called, watching her back as she walked down the hall.

She turned around and looked back at him, "yeah?"

He smiled again, his hand holding onto the door knob as he said, "If I am any sort of success today, I owe it all to you."

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Me?"

He nodded, looking down again in a bit of embarrassment, "The minute I met you, you made me want to be a better man. "

With another small look, he turned and walked back into the room, leaving a speechless Rory in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so bad. I have been neglecting this story. I haven't had much time to breathe though. I don't know how good this chapter is, but I am already working on the next chapter, so you might not have to wait so long.

Again, I do not own it, I just borrow.

Enjoy.

Feedback is not only appreciated, it is welcomed with open arms.

_;Previously:_

_He nodded, looking down again in a bit of embarrassment, "The minute I met you, you made me want to be a better man. "_

_With another small look, he turned and walked back into the room, leaving a speechless Rory in his wake._

To say that Rory was distracted all day was a gross understatement. Tristan's words were echoing through her head. Why would he say something like that? They hadn't seen each other for years. Paris had said that he was in love with her way back at Chilton, but she didn't take any of that seriously. They were kids, sixteen when he left. How could someone fall in love that deeply at sixteen?

Paris walked over to Rory, who was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the office, a binder open on her lap, and pen in her hand. Her eyes were looking forward, but were obviously not focusing on anything. Paris laid her hands on her hips and glared.

"Stop that," she snapped.

Rory blinked rapidly and shook her head, then looked up at her.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Paris?"

Paris pointed a finger in her face, waving it around, "That! That look of complete and utter shock! What the hell is going on in that head of yours, Gilmore? My wedding is four days away, and you are off in space!"

"Sorry, was just thinking about something. I'm fine now," she said, getting up from the chair and moving around Paris, placing the binder on the desk.

Paris turned around, eyeing her friend.

"What did Dugray do?"

Rory turned around and looked at her, eyes furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

Paris shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her. "He did something. Did he hurt you? Because I can go out there and disembowel him right now-"

"Paris! That will not be necessary. Honestly, Tristan didn't do anything wrong."

Paris' arms fell to her sides, and she looked up at her best friend's face. She saw the confusion marring her features.

"Then what is going on Rory?"

Rory looked down, then up at her friend, her hands fidgeting nervously in front of her.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Paris looked at her confused, "Of course I did, I always mean what I say. What did I say?"

"That Tristan was in love with me back at Chilton."

Paris snorted, "Of course he was. The boy went ga-ga the minute he walked into class and saw you there."

"How? We were sixteen years old! How could he, of all people, fall in love with me? He was the King of Chilton! Playboy extreme! " Rory was breathing heavy, her eyes wide, "I don't get it!"

"Well, let him see you now, and he just might wonder that himself," Paris deadpanned.

Rory started pacing in front of the desk, her hand on her chest.

"Why didn't I notice? I mean, I thought I was just a game to him. Why didn't I see it?" Paris wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to her.

"You didn't want to," she said simply.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Rory, you came to Chilton and were thrown into a world you knew nothing about. You had a boyfriend who was small-town, at best. This larger-than-life boy comes crashing into your life in true-blue arrogant, playboy fashion. "

Rory crossed her arms, ready to defend herself if necessary, but kept quiet. Her own curiosity was stopping her from interfering.

When she realized she wasn't going to be interrupted, Paris continued, "Your mother ran away from society when she had you. You didn't grow up around that. Tell anyone this, I will deny it, but I kind of envied that. You didn't have the pressures that we did.

"Tristan was always chasing girls. The difference between them and you, however, was that you didn't give in. It was so easy for him before you."

Rory chimed in then, "See there, I was just a challenge. He just didn't like hearing 'no.'"

Paris nodded," In the beginning, I'm sure that's what it was. But , other than Summer, and I'm quite sure that was only to keep up appearances that he was still a stud, did you see him chasing that many girls?"

"Well the girls against my locker I certainly remember."

"See! Right there. He could have made out with them anywhere, I'm sure. Those girls were willing to do anything, anywhere, at any time with him if he asked. Why, do you think, he chose to maul them against YOUR locker?"

"Because he wanted to torture me!"

"Yes! And why do you think that is?!"

Rory shrugged and looked down, "I don't know."

Paris rolled her eyes, her arms yet again crossing in front of her.

"Rory Gilmore, for such an intelligent woman, you are so dense."

Rory looked at her, about to yell at her, but Paris cut her off.

"He loved you, then, you idiot!" Paris yelled, then lowered her voice to say, "and from the looks of things, those feelings never went away."

"I know," Rory mumbled, looking down, a slight smile forming on her face.

Paris sighed, annoyed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. What is wrong with me? I realized this morning that he really does love me. Why am I always thinking when it comes to him? I never did that with Logan. I just jumped. Even after everything that happened, I still just jumped. Why can't I do that with Tristan?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

Paris looked at her friend, and took in a deep breath. She could see that Rory was having a hard time with this.

"Listen, I think it is time for you and Logan to have a sit-down. Lay it all out there. Talk out the past, so you can move on."

"What are you talking about, Paris? He's marrying you in four days. Logan and I were done a long time ago."

"I know that, I'm not a simpleton! However, you two never really had any closure. Maybe that is your problem. "

Rory was silent for a minute, before asking softly, "Do you really think I used Logan as some sort of substitute for Tristan?"

Paris sighed, "I think he was your way of making up for not going after what you fought so hard to not want with Tristan. I think, in the beginning at least, you saw in him what you saw in Tristan, and that is what initially attracted you in the first place."

Rory said nothing, just leaned back against the desk, her eyes closed. Guilt filled her. She used Logan. Maybe not the entire time, she did fall in love with him, but what made her pursue him in the first place had more to do with the fact that he reminded her so much of Tristan, she couldn't just let him go.

Taking in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, she stood back up.

"You are right. I have to talk to Logan. I have to apologize for using him."

Paris grinned, "So you did have feelings for Tristan."

Rory rolled her eyes at her long-time friend.

"Don't get so cocky, Gellar!"

Paris grinned, "Won't be Gellar for long."

Rory's eyes got wide. "You're taking his name?"

Paris shrugged, smiling coyly.

"Well, why not? It's my choice, right? I mean, having the Huntzberger name is practical when you think about it. It can get me into a lot of prestigious hospitals and law firms. I think it is the best direction to take." Her smile became a bit shy then, her head turning down to look at her fingers, "And besides, I love him and plan on being with him for the rest of my life. Our kids might be a bit confused if Mommy has a different name then they do."

"Awe, that's so-"

"Can it, Gilmore! Fluffy-time is over!" Paris said, immediately switching back to Dictator-role. "On the phones, and get that caterer to understand that my guests will NOT be dining on mini-weenies!"


	10. Chapter 10

Told ya! Another chapter. It seems really long, but there was a lot I wanted to cover.

Logan and Rory needed to talk. And as abrasive as Paris is, I wanted to soften her up just a bit for this piece. It makes it more believable that Logan would be with her if she wasn't as bad as she used to be.

Also, I know this is M. There is a reason for it, and it will be soon. Not sure if it's next chapter or the one after, but you will be getting smut soon, promise!!!!

I don't own, I borrow.

Enjoy!

_Previously:_

_"Can it, Gilmore! Fluffy-time is over!" Paris said, immediately switching back to Dictator-role. "On the phones, and get that caterer to understand that my guests will NOT be dining on mini-weenies!"_

Rory walked back into the drawing room after finishing all the things on Paris' list for that day. She was hoping to talk to Logan before she left for the night. If she didn't, it would eat at her, and she had realized after talking to Paris that they did indeed need closure.

Logan and Tristan were sitting on opposite couches, going over the set-list for the DJ. Both men looked up when the door opened.

"Hey Ace, Paris let you free? It's only 9:30!" said Logan, a laugh in his voice.

Rory's eyes were on Tristan as Logan spoke, her bottom lip between her teeth, a small smile on her lips. Her eyes were on his, seeing the twinkling and warmth in them as he gazed at her. Without turning her head, she nodded.

"Yeah, it seems we are just about done," she said. She then looked down and cleared her throat nervously, her fingers twisting in front of her before turning her gaze to Logan. "Um, Logan? Is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?"

Logan looked up at her and nodded, smiling, "Sure thing, Ace."

Rory smiled and nodded before turning and looking at Tristan again, then turning back to Logan.

"Right," Tristan said, getting up from the couch, "I need to make a few calls anyway. The office can't run without me forever." Unsure and a little uncomfortable leaving the two alone, he hesitated only a moment, hoping she asked him to stay. When nothing happened, he let out a deep breath and started walking toward the door. He walked past Rory, only to be stopped by her hand on his, holding it tightly. He looked down at their entwined hands then up at her, seeing her smile, and the twinkle in her eyes. He smiled then, squeezed her hand and regretfully let go, closing the door behind him as he left.

He leaned against the door for a moment, closing his eyes. He knew it was foolish to be jealous. Logan was about to be married, and Rory seemed to really be interested in starting something. He just couldn't let go of the fact that they had something once; something so serious, Logan had proposed. What if those feelings decide to come back? What if that is what she is talking to him about? His fists clenched at his sides, his jaw tightening. He hated this feeling.

"You have nothing to worry about," he heard from behind him. He turned and saw Paris standing in the hallway, her arms folded in front of her.

Paris chuckled and shook her head, "Tristan Dugray all lovesick and jealous. Will wonders never cease?"

Tristan laughed and shook his head, his hands moving into his pockets, "You know, after all these years, you still have not changed Gellar."

"Oh, I have changed. Because of the two people in there, I have changed a lot. Just because I still speak my mind doesn't mean I haven't grown, DuGray!"

Tristan chuckled and looked down before looking back at the door, "So you are so sure there's nothing to worry about in there?"

Paris looked at the door then back at him, "Those two people in there have a history. In order to move on, you have to close certain chapters of your life. They need to do that."

"Now? Days before he's supposed to be married? To you?!" Tristan looked at her skeptically. He didn't believe she was that okay with the situation.

"Tristan, just because he's marrying me doesn't mean he doesn't have a past! I have a past! The difference with me is that I was able to have closure. They never really talked about anything and they need that!"

"Why? Why would Rory need this closure now?!" Tristan was yelling. He wasn't sure why, though.

"Because she needs to do that so she can move forward with you, you idiotic dolt!" Paris screamed.

Tristan blinked, looking around the room, then back at the door. His shoulders then sagged and we went to sit down in a chair over in the corner. He leaned forward and let his head fall to his chest, his hands holding it up.

Paris walked over, and taking in a deep breath and letting it out before continuing, she said," She needs to come to terms about what happened. So does he really. I know he loves me and I know he's committed to me. I know that he loved her once, though. I can't go into this blindly. I trust them both implicitly, and for me, that says a lot. If you said to me four years ago that I would be marrying Logan Huntzberger I would have probably put you in a headlock until you lost consciousness.

"They never talked about their breakup. Hell, they never really talked until a few weeks ago when she came back. So they need this."

Tristan nodded, still not looking at her.

"Tristan, I know you love her. I know you loved her back in high school," she said quietly. "Hell, I think everyone knew. You weren't exactly subtle about it," she mumbled.

Tristan eyed her irritably, then softened, looking away, "That obvious, huh?"

"Obvious to anyone who had half a brain, yes. Of course, I hated it because, as you know, I carried a torch for you for a while. For some reason, for which I cannot fathom, you were my high-school crush." Tristan grinned and before he was able to say anything, she continued, "Don't get too cocky, DuGray. Once you were gone, you were nothing but a memory to me! Now get your ego in check!"

Tristan hid his smirk and motioned for her to continue.

"That being said, I think I know the difference between crush and love. What you felt for Rory was written all over your face. I could see that, as much as I hated it. And I know you still love her."

Tristan didn't even bother to argue the point, "I do. When I left for military school, I was messed up. I tried so hard to forget her, but I couldn't. I would think about her and the stunts I pulled and how none of that ever worked. Then I just realized that someone like me wasn't good enough for her. That's when I woke up." He looked up to see Paris really paying attention. "I've loved her since I was 16 years old Paris. It sounds crazy, but I never forgot about her. Not once, in seven years. Now, I can see a future for us. I'm just so nervous that someone is going to wake me up from some dream."

Paris rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Damn, the drama is thru the roof today," pulling a chair up to his, she leaned down, resting her elbows against her knees, "Listen to me. Rory has been through a lot. Just do not go all testosterone and feel that you need to play He-Man. "

Tristan looked up at her and nodded, conceding that she was right.

"Okay, then. Now maybe we can get back to the matter at hand: MY WEDDING! " Paris stalked off, her strides wide before stopping short, sighing and looking up at the sky she turned around, looking at the pathetic man in the corner, "She loves you too, ya know."

Tristan looked at her, his eyes filled with hope, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. She doesn't need to say a word. I can see it in her eyes."

Tristan nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Paris."

Paris made a short nod and turned, making her way back to the office.

Tristan sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, silently praying that Paris was right. He looked at the door and sighed. Getting up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hoped work would get his mind off of what was happening behind that door.

~*~

Logan watched the interaction with Rory and Tristan before his cousin left the room, and immediately felt like he was intruding. He looked down as his hands found its way into his pant pockets as he stood up. When he looked up again, Tristan was gone and Rory was looking over at him, still nervously playing with her fingers.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Rory took a deep breath and moved to the opposite couch from Logan, sitting down, but leaning toward the table between them. Logan took her cue and sat as well, wondering what it was that was making her so nervous. Finally, Rory spoke.

"I, um, wanted to talk to you, get things out in the open."

Logan looked confused, "Get what out in the open?"

Licking her lips, she said, "Logan, we never talked. Before two weeks ago, the last time I saw you was at my graduation. We never talked about any of what happened. I think we need to do that."

His eyes furrowed, "Now?!" She simply nodded. "Rory, I'm getting married in four days! Don't you think that ship has sailed?"

Rory looked at him, confused at first, then realized he was misunderstanding things, "I think you are not understanding me," she said, swallowing nervously before continuing, "What I mean to say is that we need to have closure."

Logan's eyes looked up, then at her, "Closure?"

Rory nodded, saying, "I have some things that I've come to realize, and I think I need to tell you."

Logan sat back against the cushions and nodded, "Okay."

Rory was silent for a moment. She was trying to find a way of saying what she needed to say without sounding like a babbling idiot.

"I'm sorry about the way we ended. I mean, you have to know that I did love you at that time. I was just out of college, and I wanted to-"

"Rory, stop. It took me a while, but I understand, now. We were never meant for the long-haul. You helped me grow up, and for that, I'll always love you. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. But in the end, I think it turned out okay, don't you?"

Rory smiled and nodded, "I do. And I am so happy for you and Paris. I admit, at first I was more than skeptical," he laughed, "but seeing you two together is proof-positive that you are perfect for each other. It's like you complete each other.

Logan leaned forward, a goofy smile on his face, "She does complete me, you know. I would have never thought that Paris Gellar would be my world, but she is. She's stubborn and driven and paranoid and beautiful and feisty and I sound like a love-sick fool, don't I?"

Rory laughed softly," Yes you do, but it's nice."

Logan smiled as he spoke about his fiancé, "I know she is high-strung, to put it mildly. I know that she can drive someone insane with her demands. You want to know something funny? As frustrating and infuriating as she can be at those times, sometimes I think I fall in love with her a little bit more when she gets that way. Then there's the times when it's just me and her, and she is so open, so tender."

"You bring that out in her."

Logan looked at her and shrugged, "All I know is that she makes me want to be better. I know I messed up a lot with you. But you were the one that made me grow up in the first place. You are the reason I am able to love someone completely, to give myself to someone else. For that, I can't thank you enough."

Rory bit her lip softly, her smile at his complement suddenly fading. How did she approach the other part? Just as she was about to say something, Logan interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything, Ace. I know."

Rory furrowed her eyebrows, "Know what?"

Logan stood up and walked around the table to sit next to her. Then taking a deep breath, he said, "I know why you were initially attracted to me." Rory was stunned. When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "I have a confession to make, and I don't know if you are going to be mad or not. Just know that it was done out of love for you." He saw Rory's eyes glare at him, so he quickly spoke again, gulping nervously. "Well, you see, Paris kind of knew Tristan was going to be my best man before he got here."

"What?!"

Logan nodding, "Yeah, I told her a few days before you both got here. At first, I just told her it was my cousin, and you know Paris, she has to know every detail, so I told her it was Tristan. She was surprised, and a little angry that I didn't tell her at first. In my defense, I didn't put the fact that they went to Chilton together in my head, which is stupid. Anyway, once she settled down, a few hours later, she started talking about high school and you and Tristan. She told me about how he chased after you and how he was always doing these stupid stunts. Then it kind of hit me. How we met, and how you were so willing to go along with all of my stupid stunts; how you were so willing to be casual in the beginning because you knew I wouldn't want a relationship; it just made sense. "

"Logan, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Hey, Rory it's okay, "Logan soothed, "Hey, it may have started out that way, but I know that you loved me."

Rory's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She felt better knowing that he understood that she did indeed eventually fall in love with him, but it still hurt to know that she used someone like that.

"Listen, I know something is going on with you guys. All I can say is that I want you both to be happy. Tristan has been through a lot, mainly due to his family. I know, because he's a part of mine, so I know how difficult it can be. Even though I haven't seen him in a lot of years, I have to tell you, Ace; he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Not around me anyway. He loves you. I know what that feels like. Once you love a Gilmore girl, it's hard not to."

Rory blushed and giggled, "Flatterer."

Logan smiled, and took her hand, speaking softly. "Just give him a chance to prove his love to you. It's time, Ace. Give him the chance you wanted to give him. Give him the chance you gave to me. This time, I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Rory smiled a real smile and looked at her ex-boyfriend with a new respect. She stood up, followed by him and moved in to hug him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He wound his arms around her and squeezed slightly. The hug was brief, but it was sweet. It solidified both the end and the beginning: the end of their relationship, and the beginning of a great friendship. For that, she was glad.

She pulled away from him, and wiped her wet cheeks. "Well, I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Paris, yet again, wants me here early tomorrow. For what, I'm not sure. I can't think of any other detail we haven't gone over with a fine-tooth comb."

Logan laughed with a glint in his eye, "Yeah, knowing Paris, she'll find something."

Rory laughed and walked to the door, feeling better than she had earlier. She turned as she reached for the door.

"Thank you, Logan."

He turned and looked at her, confused, "For what?"

Rory smiled, "You are the reason I am able to jump."

Logan smiled and nodded, "Don't be afraid to jump this time. It'll be worth it."

Rory smiled again, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She noticed Tristan standing on the other side of the hall, his cell phone in hand. Thinking only a moment, she walked over to him.

Tristan noticed her walk out of the room, and quickly pulled out his blackberry, acting like he was giving directions to his secretary.

"Yeah, I need those blueprints faxed to them right away. Thanks for letting me know, Fran. Yeah, have a good night." He played like he was hanging up and placed his phone back in his pocket, turning toward her as she walked over to him.

Rory smiled up at him, "Hi."

Tristan smiled, suddenly nervous, "Hi."

Rory bit her bottom lip nervously before speaking, "Um, so I was wondering if you had any plans right now."

Tristan grinned and crossed his arms, "Are you asking me out, Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes I am, Mr. DuGray. What do you say to getting a bite to eat?"

"I say lead the way."

Rory's smiled widely, a glint in her eyes. "Great! Let's go." She walked over to him, slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, and boldly kissed him softly on the lips. Tristan, slightly taken aback by her forwardness, only faltered a second before his hands found her hips. When she felt him respond, she grew even bolder, gliding her tongue along his bottom lip.

Tristan groaned, immediately opening his mouth in response. His own tongue darting out, entangling with hers. He pulled her body tight against his, making sure she felt the immediate response his body had whenever hers was near.

When the need for air became an issue, they both pulled back, their eyes glazed, their lips swollen and their breathing labored.

"I must say, Mary; you can kiss me like that anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind Bible Boy."

Pulling out of his embrace, she took his hand as they walked out the door.


End file.
